Tale of the Magician
by snowyassas1n
Summary: Instead of meeting the perverted man in the park, Issei meets a magician. This sets him on the path of magic instead of Lust.


AN: Popped into my head after reading The Magician by Tale Master Redux. What he said was right, taking Issei down the route of a magician is rare in the world of DxD. Of course I will be adding my own little spin on it.

AN2: Rewritten as of 7/23/2017

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

XXXX

Issei age 8

Issei was currently playing by himself in a park a day after his friend Iri-kun had moved away to England. Issei gave out a sad sigh as he swung by himself on the bench.

His favorite show ending there season today didn't help matters either. Although he still had glitters in his eyes seeing his favorite character Illya-chan turn into her brothers heroic spirit. She looked so cool in his eyes. So he had been really depressed today with all of that going on.

All of a sudden he heard a commotion to the left and looked over to a see an older man in robes hiding his features setting a puppet show up. Issei was confused by this due to the fact that he was the only kid at the park at the moment.

Deciding to ignore his parents warning about not approaching strangers, Issei went over to the chair the man had set up in front of his mini stage before he disappeared behind the curtain. Issei sat down on the chair and looked at the stage.

It was quiet for a few seconds before all of a sudden a puppet appeared clothed in a butler uniform and looked to be held up by blue strings that seemed to wisp every now and then. Issei didn't know it now but he had just been exposed to the supernatural world by seeing those strings that were made of magic.

The puppet then raised it's hands as if to greet an audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Today I shall tell you of the most glorious thing upon this earth! Oppai!" The Puppet declared as it made a grabbing motion with it's hands. Then a female puppet walked onto the stage with a big pair of fake boobs and made a show of flaunting them.

Issei had sparkles in his eyes at he witnessed this. "Sadly very few in our world worship these godly appendages. So I ask you!" The puppet said pointing to Issei as the female puppet weeped.

"To join me in the worship of boobs! Will you fall into the pit of depravity along with me?" The puppet asked as it put a hand on it's ear.

"Yes I will!" Issei shouted not understanding what boobs completely were but was following along with the excitement.

"Thank you my wonderful audience this puppet is proud to have added another to our ranks." The puppet said bowing before it walked off the stage hand in hand with the happy female puppet.

Once it was over the old man walked out of the setup and quickly dismantled it. However before he could walk away an excited Issei approached him.

"Mister that was so cool what you did with the puppets!" Issei said excitedly.

"Hmm?" The old man said facing the 8 year old Issei. "Interested in the fine art of puppetry are you?" He asked.

"No I mean those cool blue lines that were making them move!" Issei said with sparkles in his eyes. At this the man widened his eyes.

"You could see them?" He asked surprised. He then narrowed his eyes on the kid.

"I see while it may be as small as a rice grain it's still there. Your a magician kid." The man said to him.

Issei tilted his head to the side. "Magician?" He asked confused.

"Yes, it means you can use magic. Tell you what kid since I am getting old and I can feel it's my time to leave in this world I am going to give you two gifts that will make you one of the most famous people in the supernatural world later on in your life." The man said as he bent down to Issei's eye level allowing him to see his crimson red eyes that glowed.

"What is it? Is it these boobs you speak of?" Issei asked confused causing the man to laugh.

"Heaven's no child. Boobs are for girls and your to pursue girls and worship them for the rest of your life if you are to receive my gifts." The man said with a perverted grin.

"Sure no problem!" Issei said with a thumbs up.

"Good but promise me that if you find any special girls in your life that you treat them right and never treat them wrongly." The man said sternly causing Issei to give as serious as a nod as an 8 year old could give.

"Good now the first will give you an unlimited mana supply along with a few other abilities you would have to discover on your own." The man said as he reached into his robe and pulled out a glowing jeweled sword before slashing the air with it. A tear in reality occurred before it opened to reveal a pitch black expanse.

Something deep within Issei resonated at the sight of the void. Issei's eyes all of a sudden dulled and he walked forward towards the tear and placed his hand in it. Some sort of golden lines of energy then erupted from it before it entered Issei's body. Issei was going to continue walking forward until the man grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back from it. Once he was away from it the tear disappeared.

"Many a magus have forever gone missing from just touching that place, your lucky I was here to pull you back boy." The man said to Issei who eyes undulled and he fell over unconscious.

The man quickly checked his pulse and found it still beating normally. He then checked his body and found that the magic had completely bound itself to him and was spreading throughout his entire body without any issue.

"Amazing! It's completely in sync with him." The man breathed out in awe. He then stood up and reached into his robe and pulled out a black book that had blue magic circles on it's cover spreading throughout it evenly that slowly started to shine red when it fed on Issei's magic. He placed it on Issei's chest and watched as a chain extended from the base of the spine and attached itself around Issei's wrist showing it accepted him.

"The Key of Solomon as well hmm? Lead an interesting life Issei Hyoudo for I will be watching." The man said as a mutlicolored void appeared before him and he walked through it with a grin on his face. His hood fell to reveal silver hair and a gray beard and ruby red eyes. The man then disappeared.

XXXX

When Issei awoke again he noticed that it was night out. He also noticed that he felt amazing! His whole body was flooded with some sort of energy. When he sat up he could see that his eyesight had vastly improved, his body even felt stronger. He then noticed a strange black book fell into his lap when he did that. It was glowing a deep crimson color for some reason. He also noticed it was attached to a chain held around his wrist that turned invisible the moment he thought it looked creepy.

Curious he opened the book and when he read the first lines his life changed forever. Whether it was a good or bad change only time will tell.

'Greeting's to whoever was fortunate enough to find this grimoire and was able to open it without dying. My name is King Solomon and I am the greatest magician to have ever lived.' Were what the first lines read. Issei's eyes widened as he read further into the book. He closed it really fast and got up before sprinting home intending to read this entire book through as well as to test if what it said was true.

XXXX

2 years later

Issei currently dressed in a black hoodie and a pair of jeans was standing in an abandoned warehouse in Kuoh. For the past two years he had drowned himself in the Key of Solomon, the grimoire he held currently in his hands. He had learned of the secret world, the supernatural world or as he liked to call it due to anime influences the Moonlit world. It amazed and terrified him to learn of all the things that were included in this world. He took it upon himself to become as strong as possible to avoid death or harm should he ever meet any hostile supernatural.

Also for some reason his appearance started changing the moment he started casting the magic from the book using the energy that course through his body. His brown hair dyed black and his brown eyes now glowed blue like the grimoires magic circles, and his features were sharper now.

He had distanced himself from his friends and barely spoke with his parents due to his intensive study into the arcane arts. Speaking of his parents they had found it weird that his looked started to rapidly change along with his personality. Due to all of this happening after Irina's departure his parents figured it was due to her disappearance, and that it was a phase. When it didn't stop they came to accept this quiet studious boy was their son now. Although they were confused as to why his appearance changed so drastically.

The reason he was in this warehouse right now was due to him taking his first steps into becoming a proper magician. He was here to summon his life partner, his familiar. Magician's were known to have lifetime familiars that could fill many roles for them depending on their partner.

He had already crafted a magic circle made of silver, which glowed in a crimson light due to his magic taking on that color. He had also gotten a catalyst because he wanted to summon someone specific. If one was an otaku they would notice that his circle had taken many elements from the Fate series servant summoning circle. The catalyst in the middle was a figurine of a Caster known as Tamamo-No-Mae. He at first wanted to summon the Archer Installed Ilya due to his childish crush but decided to start with Tamamo to learn more magic from her.

When all the preparations were done he pricked his finger and let a single drop of blood hit the circle causing it to shine even brighter. He then raised his hands above the circle and began his chant.

"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let red be the color I pay tribute to. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate. Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again. Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling." Issei chanted. As he spoke he poured more and more of his magic into the circle. There was a reason for this. Even if it was his first familiar he was going big in summoning the highest of the servant types and he wanted to make sure she was at full power.

He was hoping that unlike the Fate series there was no conscious of the world existing in his realm that would degrade everything that was considered 'Unnatural'.

Finally the circle flashed one last time before his eyes were blinded by a crimson light. While Issei was rubbing his eyes he heard the words he had been wanting to hear this whole time.

"I am servant Archer, I ask of you are you my master?" A young feminine voice spoke. When Issei rubbed his eyes and gained clarity he finally spotted his familiar.

It was Illya just as he wished to summon her. She was wearing her version of EMIYA's outfit. A black chest plate lined with iron covered her chest but stopped at her mid-driff, it had a red long sleeved shroud around it. She had black short-shorts with a metal clip in front of them holding up the red shroud around her legs. She had black boots and black wrappings randomly placed on her legs. Her eyes were a golden yellow color and her white-blonde hair was held up in a Japanese bun with black rods holding it up and her two long bangs were framing her face. In her left hand was a black long bow made of futuristic materials.

Approaching her Issei smiled. "Yes Illya-chan, I am Issei Hyoudo your master." He said introducing himself.

Illya tilted her head and had a confused look on her face. "How do you know of my true name?" She asked.

Issei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ahh about that the only way to explain it to you would be to show you." He said with a worried smile wondering how she would take the news.

"For now astralize until we get to my home and I will show you." He said. Illya nodded and turned invisible.

XXXX

2 hours later

Issei had returned home and went straight to his room before saying it was okay for Illya to rematerialize. They then binge watched Fate/kalied liner prism Illya, followed by Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night, and then Fate/Apocrypha. Issei then explained to her what he did after learning he was a magician. As well as what he learned of this world's version of the moonlit world.

"So in this world I am not even a real concept, but instead a character in an anime?" She asked with her head tilted to the side. "And the age of the gods never left this world and Gaia's presence is completely absent. There are also many races inhabiting this world and Heroic spirits are not the top of the food chain basically." She finished.

"Your taking this surprisingly well." Issei said confused.

Illya just deadpanned at him. "Issei I am a copy of the Heroic spirit Illya from the throne of heroes, even if this was my world I am still not the original. Plus with the way this world is set up and with there being no such thing as Grail wars I have basically have been reincarnated in this world and will not die unless it's a natural death." She explained.

"Oh I see, well on the topic of you being my familiar I summoned you to be my friend really not my servant. I am only ten after all and plus your really strong and I wanted to be strong enough and protected enough before I face any supernaturals." Issei explained.

Illya looked at him with wide eyes before she gave a small smile. "Sure I will be your friend then Issei, but you are still my master either way." She said not giving in.

"Oh well I tried. Anyways I want to try something, since the age of the gods haven't left and Gaia is a non-entity apparently, I want to see how much this affects your tracing." Issei said excitedly. Illya seemed to catch onto what he was applying and raised her hand in the air as if she were grasping an invisible hilt.

"Trace on." She muttered. Blue light particles gathered in her hands, the physical form of prana, before forming into twin opposite colored blades. The favored blades of the heroic spirit EMIYA. Kanshou and Byakuya, the married blades.

Illya ran her eyes over the blades as she performed structural analysis on them before she gasped. "These….there perfect! There are no flaws and it took literally so little prana to make them! I don't think they will ever fade it's like I just recreated legendary blades." Illya said excitedly.

"So it's true then. There is no Gaia in this world." Issei breathed amazed by the ramifications of this.

However he then gained an awesome idea. He looked at all the figurines he had bought of Illya's different installs, something of which she had commented on that had caused him to blush when he had said that he had a crush on her causing her to blush as well when she asked.

"Do you think I should summon more heroic spirits as my familiars? Like later on?" He asked aloud.

"Hmm I would wait until you can better protect yourself since there is always a chance you summon an evil spirit who would try to kill you." She answered him.

"Awesome." Issei said with a grin now knowing what he had planned to do for the next few years, which was to become more powerful and summon more spirits. Then as if remembering something he put his hand onto the palm of his other hand.

"Oh I forgot. We need to find a way to explain you to my parents since you kinda will be with me for a very long time." He said sheepishly causing Illya to facepalm.

"Issei did you forget that your a magician and can just hypnotize them into thinking it's normal? Here I will even tell you a back story." She said whispering it into his ears. Issei widened his eyes and nodded going to his parents room knowing they were most likely asleep at the moment since it was nighttime.

He crept up to their bed and placed the palm of his hand onto both of their foreheads. He wove a story of how he found Illya being kicked out of an orphanage for being a freak in the eyes of the owners due to her exotic look with white-blonde hair and golden eyes. He then said he would help her and take her in. He brought her home and fed her and cleaned her up. His parents couldn't turn her away and adopted her and she had been with them since.

Once he was done Issei could feel sleepiness hit him and went to his room to sleep.

XXXX

The next morning he awoke to the delicious smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. He groggily got up and walked downstairs. The sight that greeted him caused him to smile. Illya dressed in a yellow dress with a pink apron tied around her, her hair was done in a loose ponytail as she happily hummed while helping his mom cook breakfast.

It seemed she had also inherited EMIYA's love of cooking as well. Yes he felt life would be good for the next few years.

XXXX

2 years later

A now twelve year old Issei was currently standing once again in that abandoned warehouse in front of that same magic circile. Illya stood dutifully behind him, The two had gotten used to their life together. They lived normally at daytime like normal twelve year olds, but at night they would resume their training to become strong enough to survive in the moonlit world of this realm. Luckily they had yet to encounter any supernatural's, but they planned to be prepared when they did so.

Issei currently was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over it and black pants with black shoes. This was due to Illya's ojou-sama personality as he called it manifesting and forcing him to dress fashionably at all times. He didn't mind due to the magical charms on his clothing as well as the fact that he had learned several magecraft spells from Illya like reinforcement.

One of those spells was structural analysis which when she used it on him revealed a shocking truth. One of the gifts that man gave him apparently was the Third True Magic, Heavens Feel, which was confusing since it wasn't a real concept in this world. That is until he realized that old man was most likely Zelretch.

With this truth revealed Issei immediately began learning all he could about that magic which thankfully was well explained by Illya who was an Einzbern after all, along with being a spirit from the throne of heroes that had given her additional knowledge. This in turn led to Issei using it to materialize both his and Illya's souls, the reason being was that he wanted the infinite prana supply it gave him. Plus was the fact that he could shift his body any way he wanted to make it appear he was aging still.

He also had two new additions to his form. These new additions were a pair of red scaled studded earrings that had a green jewel in the center. These earrings were actually the legendary boosted gear, a longinus sacred gear that was created with enough power to kill a god. Ddraig the heavenly dragon whose spirit was housed within them was surprised to find that he manifested as a pair of earrings as he usually appeared as a gauntlet. He often lamented how embarrassing it would be to appear before the white one as a pair of earrings. When Issei asked how that was possible, Ddraig explained that sacred gears manifested differently due to their wielders desire. With Issei being on the path of a mage a gauntlet wasn't suitable to him and so the earrings boosted his physical power and magic so that he could fight the way he wanted to. Although the magic boost was unneeded.

The reason they were in the warehouse again was due to Issei and Illya believing it was time for Issei to summon another familiar. This time the only catalyst Issei was going to use would be his blood. This was due to the fact that he wanted to summon whatever spirit suited him best.

Allowing a drop of his blood to hit the circle Issei began channeling magic through it. "Come, my familiar and share the rest of your life with me!" Issei said after he finished as he had his hands raised. Illya rolled her eyes at his straightforward talk.

'That boy could so blunt with his thoughts sometimes' She thought. However that was why she liked him so much, he was so innocent and pure and never hid his thoughts.

Then a blinding flash the summoning was complete. When Issei regained his eyesight he widened his eyes in surprise. There were two different beings in the middle of the circle. The first was a girl appearing around their age. She had long blonde hair with two curly strands framing her face. She had yellow eyes with slits for the pupils. She was dressed in a yellow ceremonial kimono top that hung loosely on her frame, it had a purple obi holding it closed along with black prayer beads. Her skin was covered in red tattoos, with the one on the center of her head looking like a third eye. Her hands and feet were completely red and she had black claws on them. However the most eye-catching feature were the two red and black horns that sprouted from the crown of her head.

The obvious Oni just stood there and looked at Issei with a smirk that revealed sharp teeth.

The next one was another girl this one appearing to be in her teenage years. She had long auburn colored hair, pale skin and yellow eyes. She was dressed in a red and gold flowing skirt, a red and gold halter top that revealed her stomach and detached matching long sleeves. However like the blonde girl the most catching feature of this girl wasn't her looks but the auburn colored ears and tail that was on her form marking her as a Kitsune.

Suddenly Issei didn't feel so good about summoning them because from the what the key of Solomon entails, Youkai didn't have a very good relationship with the rest of the supernatural world due to the fact that they were always hunted by the various races to be enslaved by them, and this especially applied to Kitsune.

Nervously Issei walked up to the two he summoned and bowed. "H-Hello my name is Issei Hyoudo and I am a magus. I am sure your very confused as to why your here. Well I used a ritual to summon a familiar just now, and seeing as your Youkai I know you don't trust the rest of the races so if you would like to leave you can." Issei said while still bowed before them.

"Well I don't know about the Kitsune but I don't mind being your familiar as long as you entertain me master. I am after all your servant Beserker." The Oni said in a voice far too mature for her body shape. "Just don't bore me master, after all a bored Oni is a dangerous one." She finished.

"U-Uhm nice to meet you Berseker." Issei said rubbing the back of his head with a smile. "Would mind telling me your true name? There is no grail war if you can't tell from not having any information from it." Issei explained.

"Oh well aren't you just adorable. Very well my name is Ibaraki-Douji." Ibaraki said as she approached him and placed a hand on his cheek earning a blush from him.

Suddenly Ibaraki felt a killing intent directed at her and snapped her hand up to grab a blade that was fired at her.. Following the path it was thrown to it's owner she spotted Illya glaring at her. "Hmph for a horny Oni you have some good reflexes. I suppose I shall be introducing myself now. I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern, Issei-sama's 'first' familiar." She said curtsying while putting emphasis on the word first.

Ibaraki narrowed her eyes with a smirk as she threw the blade back at her but it just disappeared into blue motes of light. "Hoh, I like you little girl." Ibakraki said while crossing her arms. Illya gained a tick mark above her eye and was about to attack her when someone called out.

"Uhm ano...I'm still here." The Kitsune said with a strained smile at being ignored by the two. Ibaraki and Illya suddenly looked embarrassed and stopped antagonizing each other while Issei finally gained his mental functions and approached the girl.

"Sorry about all that. Like I was saying my name is Issei and yours?" He asked with a smile holding his hand out to her.

The kitsune smiled a bit and shook his hand. "Greetings, my class is Saber and my name is Suzuka Gozen." She said speaking in a cheerful tone while performing the same curtsy Illya did.

Issei then did a mental cheer at the two servants he had just summoned knowing exactly who they were and what they could do. "Well let's get you two up to speed about the world your in." He said with a smile. The two looked confused at what he said as if they weren't in their world they originated from.

He then took the two of them to his home and like with Illya binge watched all of the Fate series that were out right now whilst also showing them their own forms from Fate/ Grand Order. Once it was done they had the same reaction as Illya once they realized they were reborn into the world basically. A fact further proven when Issei showed them his True Magic and materialized their souls as well for safety reason. Once that was done the four of them were sitting in Issei's room.

"Well let me you tell you girls about myself then as well as my goals in life at the moment." Issei said sitting down while also thinking of a back story for how to convince his parents through hypnotizing them of why two more girls were going to be living with them. He also thought about offering his service to the supernatural world finally so he could start making money to afford a larger house to accommodate all the ones who he would be adding to his life.

XXXX

4 years later

A young man of sixteen years of age stood on a barren landscape in the underworld. He had shoulder length wild black hair that was combed back into a high ponytail, with two bangs framing his face and crimson red eyes. His ears were pierced and had crimson scaled studs with emeralds as the stud, along with them being elongated. He was dressed in a black long sleeve dress shirt with gold embroidery on the hem lines. He had white pants on that were stuffed into thigh-high black boots. His hands had white parade gloves on them and were held apart at the moment whilst a blackish red orb formed between them. (He looks like Rene Simm from Owari No Serpah).

He then shot that orb into the landscape where it made contact with a multitude of stray devils where it began to suck them in and swallow them before it along with the devils disappeared without a trace.

This was Issei Hyoudo a mercenary magus for hire, his looks had drastically changed from when he was a child due to the effect of having a materialized soul which allowed him to change his body as he pleased. When he turned thirteen he started takings jobs from close by mage guilds until he made enough of a name for himself to start taking jobs from other supernaturals. The current mission he was on was to eliminate an entire peerage of devils. The King of the peerage started consuming humans for power and his entire peerage followed along with him and in doing so the higher-ups labeled all of them as strays. In doing this he ordered his own execution, the devils wanting to cover it up hired a mercenary to take them out and ended up contacting Issei for the job due to his status as never having failed a mission. He used an illusion spell to keep his face a secret, something his contractors had no issue with. He was already being called the Crimson Mage due to his red colored magic he used.

His contractors did suspect him of having some kind of connection to dragons due to his aura being so close to a dragons thanks to his being the host of Ddraig, of which they didn't know about, but never said anything as long as he got the job done.

Standing on his left and right were his three familiars. The first was Illya who had changed the least. She had grown taller and her bust had come out a bit. Her long hair was held in a low hanging ponytail. Her outfit had changed a bit in that gone were the short shorts replaced by a black skirt and she now wore black boots with thigh high black socks. Her chest plate went down to her abdomen now and her red shroud was now a long sleeved red coat with a long coattail. She had black gloves on her hands. Held in her right arm was her futuristic long bow that was still longer than her body. Her long hair was done up in a braid which had a red ribbon at the bottom of it.

The second was Ibaraki. She like Illya had changed very little due to her status as a Oni and still looked the same as when he summoned her. Although she was now very close with Issei and tried to be close to him at all times.

The third and the one who changed the most was Suzuka. Well when he says changed the most he meant as in personality, as she had lightened up around them and treated Issei as her boyfriend, much to Illya and Ibaraki's annoyance, with her true personality coming out resembling a Gal Girl. She still looked mostly the same except that her fighting outfit had changed from the red flowing dress to a white short sleeve shirt resembling a school outfit along with the short red skirt, it had a long sleeved red kimono top over it that was opened at the front. She had brown shoes on with red socks.

Issei sighed as he brought up his hand and a green magic circle sprang up from it. He was contacting his employer and had already used illusion magic on his face. From the circle came a holographic image of a handsome man with slicked back green hair and dressed in green robes that looked to be from the middle ages for royalty. The man had light green eyes as well.

"The job is finished Beezlebub-san." Issei spoke.

The man smiled. "Thank you Caster-san. The money shall be transferred to your account shortly. Good work." He said with a small bow of his head before the magic circle disappeared. Caster was the name Issei preferred to be called by his employers to keep his anonymity.

"Alright girls it's time to return home." Issei said looking back at them with a smile as he removed the illusion.

"Hah I am looking forward to a bath once I get home." Illya said with a relieved sigh as she stretched and smelled herself.

"Mhmm me too! I am going to take a bath with Issei-sama." Ibaraki said as she hugged Issei from behind whilst smirking at the other two girls.

"Uhm not to be the bearer of bad news but we have school in two hours." Suzuka said with a strained smile no doubt wanting to stop Ibaraki's attempts while Illya had a scary smile on her face as she drew back her bowstring and aimed at Ibaraki.

"Well then we need to get back fast and get cleaned and changed, meaning everyone use their own bathroom so we can get clean faster." Issei said with a small smile making Ibarai pout and Illya and Suzuka to smirk.

"Hai hai...I am glad you bought that huge house with your earnings and sent your parents on a world sight seeing trip." Ibaraki said with a sigh at her attempt to get Issei alone failing.

"Yea me too. No amount of hypnotizing would stop them from freaking from out over our blood covered forms." Issei said as he pointed his hand at the ground causing a crimson magic circle to appear. The four of them stood on it and disappeared.

XXXX

Annddd done with the first chapter! Let me know what you think in the reviews please!


End file.
